


Obsession

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 300 One-Word Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe





	Obsession

Mitch wouldn’t say he’s _obsessed_ with Auston, per say. It’s normal to want to hang out with one of your best friends, like, all the time. And tons of physical contact is a _healthy_ thing, okay, he read it on a psychology website. So so what if Mitch clung to Auston like a baby koala bear? He was being _healthy_.

 And so what if Mitch liked to nap on Auston’s shoulder a lot? Mitch got sleepy sometimes and Auston’s shoulders are comfier than they look. And besides, he’s fallen asleep on almost every teammate at least once, it doesn’t mean anything.

Just like it doesn’t mean anything that Mitch sometimes likes to just stare at Auston’s eyelashes and the way his eyes seem to literally sparkle in certain lighting. 

Or how sometimes Auston says something, or smiles, or laughs, or- or even just _raises his eyebrows_ at Mitch, and Mitch has to suppress the urge to just grab Auston’s face and kiss the shit out of him.

Oh. Okay.

So Mitch might be obsessed with Auston after all. 


End file.
